


Touch: The Sequel

by TinderWulf



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OP of the prompt asked for a sequel:"...would you be into doing a sequel? Maybe with slow, touchy-feely sexytimes in the apartment?"</p><p>Finding inspiration, I made one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not beta read so please ignore any mistakes.

There was a nervous energy keeping him from from being able to sit still. He'd helped Grunt prepare for Shepard's return and in return Grunt helped him bring his, their, favorite couch over to Shepard's apartment.

Grunt had been on earth when the war ended and being Shepard's unofficial son, was able to get one of the first transports to the Citadel. Urz had been with him.

It had been a bit terrifying to suddenly have a varren in his face. Those sharp teeth and large claws. But instead of the attack he thought was coming, the varren had whined and nudged him with his head. That was when Sparatus had noticed the collar...and the huge blue eyed krogan. Sparatus hadn't seen a holo of Urz before, but he had seen one of Grunt. It was easy to put two and two together. 

Moving into Shepard's had been a little less tense than he'd expected. Grunt had looked him up and down before telling him the only reason he wasn't a stain on the wall was because he'd been the first to start digging his Battlemaster out of the rubble. Then Grunt had shown him to the guest room on the second floor. 

Now, they were waiting for Shepard to come home. 

“Stop pacing, turian.” Grunt growled.

Sparatus ignored him.

The last few months had been...interesting. Shepard had to stay at the hospital so her cybernetics could be monitored by Ms. Lawson while Shepard did physical therapy. Just to make sure the implants were all working properly.

During that time, Sparatus spent his days working. But his evenings he spent laying next to Shepard. The first few weeks hadn't been very exciting since Shepard did a lot of sleeping. Sparatus didn't mind though, she looked so young when her face was relaxed. So different from the woman he'd admired from afar for so long. 

When Shepard's energy levels began returning, they spent time talking. Then one night, Shepard had kissed him. It was the second time she'd done so, but this time Sparatus tried to return it. It was so intimate, nearly overwhelming in its intensity, and that was before Shepard flicked her tongue over his closed mouth. When he opened his mouth in surprise, her tongue delved in and caressed his.

Over the next few weeks, they had spent every private opportunity kissing, Sparatus becoming more and more comfortable with the act each time. Her sighs gave him a boost to his confidence, so much confidence that he'd began to explore her neck with his mouth. 

Sparatus ached with unspent need.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the air was driving Shepard mad. “Just say what you have to say, Mom.”

“I can't believe you're seeing a turian!”, she screeched.

“Hannah.”, her father said from the drivers seat.

“What, Frank? You know you were thinking it too.”

“No I wasn't. I was thinking that I'm glad my daughter is alive, that she is smiling, and that there is a man out there that was there for her when no one else was.”

“Oh, please.” Hannah spat. “Why couldn't you have stayed with Kaidan, Jane?”

“Because staying with a person that constantly questions my character is a relationship I don't want, Mother.” Shepard said, tired of the same fight even if it was a little different.

“First you take aliens on an _Alliance_ ship, then you fight for them, and now you're....”

“Hannah.” Frank warned.

“Are you serious, Mother? You're bitching after numerous species won a war _together_ , a war that was going to extinguish _all life_ in the galaxy? No, you know what?” She asked rhetorically, angry. “Fuck you. There, finally after _years_ of verbal abuse, of having to listen to your racists remarks....fuck you.”

“Jane.” Frank said tiredly, not one bit surprised by Shepard's outburst.

“No, Papa. I am tired of it. Humans are not superior. We're _all_ equal. Why can't you see that, Mother?”

“Because I've seen reality.” Hannah said dismissively.

Shepard laughed without humor. “The First Contact War doesn't count. How you can be so blind sometimes I don't know.” 

It was disappointing to have a parent that didn't always support you, but her father more than made up for her mothers failings. Shepard couldn't even blame her mother completely. Hannah's parents had been far worse. Shepard had grown up knowing what she _didn't_ want to be. 

“I'm sorry, Janie. It's hard to change sometimes.” Hannah stated quietly.

“I know, Mom. Just...get to know him as a person instead of as a turian.”

“I will.”

Glad the argument ended on a positive note, even after her harsh words, Shepard relaxed against the seat. 

Almost home.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard leaned against her father as they walked from the elevator to the door. Not because she needed support, she could walk just fine, but because...it was her daddy. She'd always felt safe in his arms. He'd always humored her as a child, he'd always let her dress as silly as she wanted when he was the one taking care of her, and most important...he was always there when she had her heart broken. That reason alone had built a strong bond between them.

Hannah, while loving, had been far more career driven. She'd been gone a lot during Shepard's childhood. The lack of that strong, supportive bond between them had never stopped them from being honest with each other however. Even if the honesty was ugly. 

Shepard pressed in her access code and the door swished open. The first to greet her was Urz, naturally. She really did need her fathers physical support when Urz jumped up to nuzzle her face.

“Yuck, Urz. Your breath stinks.” But she hugged him anyway.

Next was Grunt. “Battlemaster.”, he bellowed with his arms out wide.

She hugged him tight, “Hey, kiddo. Fixed the piano I see.” A crate was propping up the back end of the piano.

Last was Sparatus, who waited patiently. “Shepard.”

Pressing her forehead to his, “Sparatus.”, she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her to him. “Welcome home.”

She smiled as she hugged him. “Thank you.” Releasing him, she formally introduced him to her parents. Hannah kept her promise, her tone kind and open.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and relaxing. Grunt had seemed to learn some table manners since the last time Shepard had eaten with him, and Urz, as usual, lay under the table to slurp up any fallen pieces of food. Hannah stayed quiet through most of the meal as Frank and Sparatus spoke of various things. Shepard was just glad to have something other than hospital food.

Later, when her parents _finally_ took their leave, and Grunt went to bed, she was able to make her move. 

Straddling a surprised turians lap, she pressed her forehead to his before kissing him. He moaned into her mouth as his hands ran over her thighs and came to rest on her hips. She kissed him slowly, not wanting to rush, her lips eventually moving to his long, gorgeous mandibles. She suckled lightly with each kiss she lay on them, his breathe coming in ragged gasps.

“Shepard, please.”

Her fingernails scraped lightly on the sides of his neck. “Please what?”

“Please don't stop.”

She could feel his hardened length pressing against her inner thigh. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

He shuddered before standing, his hands under her rear. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing a startled moan from him.

“Sp..spirits. I forgot how flexible humans are.”

Shepard smiled as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. Her hands were already inside his shirt, the clasps having been easily opened, while her mouth explored his neck and face making Sparatus a fumbling mess.

_Thank you, Grizz._

“Shepard...”

She chuckled knowingly, “Yes?”

“Where did you learn that?”

“You really want to know right now?”

“No.” he sighed when her hands pushed the shirt off of his shoulders.

She unlocked her ankles and let her feet drop to the floor, standing. They were naked within minutes.

Shepard lay in the middle of the bed, Sparatus next to her as he touched her like he was unable to believe she was there on display for him.

“Sparatus?”, she asked softly.

“You are so beautiful, Shepard.”, he said in awe, his voice thick with emotion. “The first time I saw you in person, I never thought I would get to see you like this.” Tracing his brow with her fingertips, she listened. “I thought you would be larger than life. That was the image I created when I read your file. But when I saw you standing there next to your Captain, I was surprised how small you were.” She shivered when his talon traced the curve of her breast. “All I wanted was to hold you in that moment.”

She kissed him, no longer able to take the painful longing she heard in his voice and saw in his green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking note of each sigh and gasp, he explored her body slowly. He'd waited so long to have her, he didn't want to rush it. She deserved to be completely loved.

There was a place on her hip that made her shudder when he nipped it, a place on her ribs that made her laugh... It was the places he found that made surprise color her moans that were his favorite, however. Like the spot between her shoulder blades, her ankles and the pads of her fingers.

She was a panting mess when he finally entered her. Sparatus thrust slowly as he fought his own need to speed up. Her nails scraped impatiently over his plates forcing moans and growls from him that only seemed to arouse her more. Her eyes half lidded and her mouth slightly parted as her hips rolled into his. 

Sparatus thrust harder as his own climax neared. Her arms pulled him close as his forehead pressed into hers. Then she was moaning as her body arched into him, her legs squeezing his waist hard. He watched, unable to look away, as she glowed, her body slick with sweat. The sight of her writhing under him...

Speeding his thrusts, he came with a growl, his eyes closing as the sensations washed over him. Her scent surrounding him, consuming him. 

She was tracing patterns along the softer part of his lower back when he opened his eyes. He removed himself and lay next to her, his spirit feeling light for the first time in years.  
…  
Sometime later, when Shepard finally recovered from her long overdue orgasm, she opened her eyes finding her bedroom exactly the same as the last time she'd seen it.

Confused, “Sparatus, where are your things?”

“Oh...”, he coughed nervously. “I didn't want to presume...and Grunt showed me to the other room down the hall...”

She curled into his side, her head on his shoulder as a soft laughed escaped. “I guess you know what you have to do tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh. You're moving in...again. But this time, _with_ me.”

He nuzzled her head, a purr tickling her cheek. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
